Tsukune Aono
Tsukune Aono (pronouced as Su-Ku-Ne) is a Human and the male protagonist of the series. Tsukune Aono is mistakenly enrolled in an academy for monsters, where he meets Moka Akashiya, a vampire who takes an interest in him and the sweet flavor of his blood. Despite liking Moka, Tsukune soon encounters Kurumu Kurono , Yukari Sendo, Rubi Toujo and Mizore Shirayuki, all of whom develop feelings for him and become his closest friends. Despite his unwanted harem, Tsukune also has a few male friends and acquaintances he met during his time at Yokai; Ginei Morioka, Fang Fang Huang, and Hokuto Kaneshiro. Tsukune is a loyal friend, member of the school Newspaper Club and the only human to reside in Yōkai Academy, although few really seem to notice. Tsukune is later injected with Moka's vampire blood and undergoes several major bodily changes, including the Human Modification Ritual, emerging as a modified-human and possessing both youjutsu and vampiric powers. Appearance Tsukune's normal appearance is that of a human. However, due to several consecutive blood injections by Moka, Tsukune's body began to change. His body is in constant pain and it is said that if he is injected one more time with Moka's blood he would most likely die. During his confrontation with the Outcast Ayashi, Tsukune was pushed to his limits and Moka again was forced to inject him with her blood despite the consequences. Tsukune fortunately survived the injection but with an unforeseen side effect: Tsukune lost control of his vampire blood, driven only by the base instinct of the vampire - violence and blood. Moka saw that the only way to stop Tsukune was to kill him, but just as she was about to, the headmaster and Ruby arrived on the scene and sealed Tsukune's blood bringing him back to normal. Despite having the holy lock to seal away the blood, Tsukune was still unable to revert completely back to normal, he began thirsting for blood and was able to summon up his vampire strength. Fortunately, Tsukune was able to suppress his blood thirst by sheer will of not wanting to hurt anyone close to him. The lock unfortunately was not originally made for Tsukune, so it was not 100% effective, if he overuses his abilities it will slowly begin to crack away at the seal, and if the lock is completely broken he can ultimately lose his life. Later, after Moka's kidnapping, Tsukune sought training from Tohou Fuhai, one of the three Dark Lords and a master of dimensional techniques. But for Tsukune to learn these techniques, he needed to have his body augmented to better suit the flow of yōki. During the augmentation, Tsukune lost control right before the final step and transformed completely into a demonic creature with bat wings. Kurumu, in desperation, jumped into the seal around Tsukune and with a kiss, succeeded in bringing him back and allowed Touhou Fuhai to finish the procedure. After becoming a "Modified-Human", Tsukune gains some physical changes, such as having black/grey hair and heterochromia (his left eye is a light purple, while his right eye is blue) as well as having circuit markings on his arms which glow along with a Yin-Yang symbol appearing in the background whenever he's using youjutsu techniques. When he transforms into a vampire, he grows fangs, while his eyes turn red and become slitted. Many of the wounds he gained in battle prior to his transformation, has left numerous scars on his body, most notably the large X-Shaped scar across his chest in which he gained with his final confrontation with Saizo and his men. Tsukune is a gentle person. Although there have been many instances where he has been put into dangerous, life-threatening situations, he rarely holds a grudge against anyone. Tsukune's selflessness and courage come to the foreground whenever he or someone from his group of friends is faced with the possibility of injury, or even death. This ultimately led to him gaining the affection of Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Yukari. As Tsukune's opponents become more and more powerful, Tsukune eventually opts to train to become more adept at controlling his powers. With the assistance of Ruby and Moka, Tsukune was able to focus his youki and control his vampire abilities to much greater extent than before. All of this for the sake of not wanting to see Moka and his friends in danger anymore. During the Memory Arc, Tsukune found out that Outer Moka is a fake personality and is unable to cope with it; leading him to become severely depressed and trapped within the seal. However after seeing one of Moka's memories after she was sealed, he confessed that he understood the pain and depression she went through and also said that he went through the same feelings. Tsukune said ever since he met her he felt very happy and it was the best thing that ever happened. Personality Tsukune's infatuation with the kindhearted Moka often results in him letting his guard down, long enough for her to bite him on the neck and ingest his blood. While it saps him of energy for nearly the rest of the school day during the first few times, after subsequent times, it feels like more of a playful, affectionate gesture from her (in the anime, this is personified to the viewer as a kiss). Occasionally, this results in many girls on campus falling madly in love with him, while the male student body holds him in contempt. A running gag in both the manga and the anime is whenever Tsukune and Moka are about to kiss, Moka would always end up biting his neck and sucking his blood, instead of actually kissing him. There are times, however, when Moka really wanted Tsukune to kiss her, but often, those tender moments are interrupted by Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, or Yukari Sendo. Tsukune has also showed slight perversion, such as in season 2 episode 5 when he was thinking about Moka cooking, he had a fantasy of Moka wearing only an apron when offering him a table of her food. However, due to the anime being vastly different from the manga, this may not be canonical. The manga, however, shows him having a dream of sleeping with Inner Moka, which he can't believe he had himself. Powers & Abilities Powers As a human, Tsukune has no significant traits. Instead, he used to rely on his ability to take off Moka's Rosario Cross, releasing her true vampire state, and have her fend off opponents. Thus far, he is the only one who can successfully do so because he lacks any malice towards Moka and his personality and desire to help others instead of himself causes Moka's Rosario to accept him. Because of the many blood injections that Inner Moka gives Tsukune to heal him or give him power, her blood builds up within Tsukune, leading to his capability of transforming into a ghoul. Fortunately, thanks to the arrival of the Headmaster, Tsukune is provided with a Holy Lock worn around his wrist. It acts in a similar fashion to Moka's Rosario, sealing away his ghoul powers and personality. Eventually he trains under Ruby and later Inner Moka, using the whip Belmont to learn to control his yōkai energy, thus, getting a better control over his powers and transformation. Later he also had his body reconstructed by Touhou Fuhai in order to use Yōkai techniques. After all that happened, the powers he possesses are: *'Superhuman Speed': Tsukune's speed was notably enough to move faster than a group of humans were capable of retaliating against, despite being armed with guns. in one instance Tsukune has also is able to surpass Akua Shuzen to evade her attack and catch Moka in an embrace. When in his vampire form, his speed increased noticeably as he was able to pressure Akua, who herself is noted for her reflexes. In his initial vampire form he managed to defeat Kuyou, bypassing his most powerful flames before they were able to harm him. *'Superhuman Strength': Tsukune's strength is also seen to have increased greatly as shown when Tsukune catches the pillar thrown at him with his bare hands and competes with the likes of Kuyou in battle. Prior to gaining control of his powers it was also shown that his fist carries enough weight to be impossible to redirect by even a master martial artist, instead pressing on to strike the intended foe. In his jet black monster form, his strength is so overwhelming that even Touhou Fuhai barely survived after taking a single blow from the berserk Tsukune, albeit he was in a weakened state when Tsukune struck him, however, his strength is not to be underestimated. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are heightened to the point where he has mannaged to evade several would-be fatal attacks from Akua's Jigen-Tou techniques. He was also able to best several armed gangsters prior to his body reconstruction. *'Superhuman Agility': Tsukune's balance, and bodily coordination have also improved to the point of fighting against Akua Shuzen on an equal level for a limited amount of time. *'Superhuman Endurance:' This is perhaps one of Tsukune's most incredible attributes. The tissues of his body are considerably stronger and more resistant to physical injury than those of ordinary humans, powerful monsters and even ordinary vampires. This is evident even before his body reconstruction as he endured several water bullet attacks and sound based attacks with very little harm compared to his allies, despite him being in the direct line of fire. He competed with Kuyou on equal footing and came out of the battle fairly unscathed and took a sneak attack from Gyokuro without dying. Perhaps most notably, he was once directly struck by Alucard and survived. He also took a technique from Hokuto that was aimed to kill Moka and was still standing afterwards. his endurance works in conjunction with his regenerative abilities making him incredibly resilient in battle, even against opponents like Akua Shuzen, who doesn't have anywhere near the amount of endurance as he does. Another example of his endurance is when he undertakes the human modifcation allowing Touhou to stick 109 yoki enhanced needles in Tsukune. That was not the end of it though, the needles make threads in Tsukune's body to reconstruct his body, but as quoted by Touhou "The number of threads going through your body easily surpass one million". *'Superhuman Stamina': Tsukune's overall stamina, like all of his abilities, was initially human, perhaps even below the standards of most humans his age, but was later enhanced by his vampire blood and body reconstruction. He has proven able to continue fighting a superior opponent like Hokuto and lasting long enough to cause him to start losing control of his own powers. He has also managed to fight Kuyou and Akua in a row without tiring. His regenerative powers might have some influence on this. *'Youki Detector': Tsukune is granted this ability by the vampire blood inside him. After being taught to use this ability by Inner Moka, he is able to sense the demonic aura of other monsters. Later on, Tsukune is shown to use this ability more effectively, as demonstrated when he was able to sense a "pitch-black" aura being emitted from someone, and determined that this aura was in fact being emitted from Gyokuro Shuzen. *'Shinso Bloodline': According to Touhou Fuhai, Tsukune has "inherited" the blood of a Shinso from Akasha Bloodriver through her daughter Moka Akashiya, granting him the legendary power that is described as "a darkness deeper than night". The blood was given to him through multiple injections from Moka. However, unlike Moka, he is unable to use this legendary power efficiently due to the overwhelming influence it has on his body, this often results in him transforming into Ghoul. After being given the Holy Lock to wear around his wrist in order to suppress the Shinso blood, Tsukune is trained to control this power to where he is able use it temporarily, even though he is still at risk from the side effects of the blood. Later on, Tsukune has his body modified by Touhou, to better suit the flow of Yōkai. After the augmentation, Tsukune has demonstrated greater control over this power during his rematch with Kuyou, as he was able to transform into a vampire and maintain this form without suffering from the blood's drawbacks. Like any other individual who has inherited this power, he radiates a much darker, more potent aura than the usual vampire blood. After close observation, Touhou states that Tsukune's aura is just as sinister and chaotic as Alucard's. *'Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Tsukune has the ability to regenerate at an incredible rate. After he was mortally wounded during his fight with Midou Kusabi, Tsukune received the final injection of Moka's vampire blood, as a result, he transformed into a Ghoul. Within moments, his gaping wounds and lacerations began sealing themselves up, much to Midou's surprise and Inner Moka's curiosity. Tsukune has also been shown to do this in later chapters, after transforming into a vampire. As of now, it is unknown how powerful his regenerative abilities are. It's possible that the power of this ability has been increased due to having his body modified. Tsukune's regenerative factor appears to be very similar to Akasha's, though not as potent. Abilities *'Adept Hand to Hand Fighter': After his training with Moka and Ruby, he drastically improved his hand-to-hand combat skills to the point of defeating several armed gangsters easily. After Tsukune had his body reconstructed by Touhou Fuhai in order to use Yōkai techniques, he began an intense training regimen under Fuhai to control and utilize his new power. He can now use yōkai attacks of much greater power than before, rather than simply using yōkai-augmented punches and kicks and proved capable enough in his combat skill alone to compete with Kuyou and, with aid from Moka, fight on the level of Akua Shuzen. *'Youjutsu/Demon Arts': He also becomes capable of performing Youjutsu, as shown when Tsukune uses what appears to be a "barrier" based attack in order to escape from the meeting of the Fairy Tale divisions listening to 'Gyokuro Shuzen. His knowledge of Youjutsu is also noted, having been trained by Touhou Fuhai in methods to counter the Jigen-Tou. Techniques '''Physical *'Power Punch': In his vampire mode, Tsukune is also granted temporary Super Strength and Speed. With this strength, Tsukune is often able to crush his enemy with a single attack. His opponent is usually thrown away and seriously injured after being punched by Tsukune. This is different from Inner Moka in that Tsukune usually using his Power Punch instead of using a Kick. His punch was so great that it knocked back Kuyou to great distances with a single hit and was even able to knock him through large boulders. *'Power Kick': Although Tsukune's main method of attack is using his fist, sometimes he uses his kick too. With this attack, Tsukune is able to throw away his enemies with one single kick. The opponent will get a fatal injury if Tsukune uses his full power. Due to his pacifistic nature, Tsukune is reluctant to hurt anyone. He is different from Inner Moka in that respect, in that Moka will attack with the intent to put them down. *'Throwing:' Tsukune also takes the opponent and throws them in his ghoul form. *'Combined Ability: Speed Smash': After he finished his training with Akashiya Moka, Tsukune gained new abilities and strength. With super speed and strength, Tsukune is able to see and predict every opponent's move, nearly to the point of precognition. He is in a state in which he can see everything around him in slow motion . With these abilities, Tsukune is capable of dodging every attack from his enemies. By combining his tremendous speed with his enormous strength, Tsukune can attack every enemy in an instant. 'Demon Arts' *'Touhou Fuhai Style'-''' Bakuryuujin (Explosive Lapis Circle): Tsukune trained with Toho Fuhai and learned youjutsu. This technique is considered a close combat anti-air youjutsu. Tsukune releases explosive power as he smashes his fist into the ground sending a shockwave with great speed and force through the air, pushing back enemies *'''Touhou Fuhai Style-''' Muei-Tou (Shadowless Sword): This technique was created by Toho Fuhai, it nullifies the Jigen-Tou as long as it is touching the user of the Jigen-Tou. Another name for this technique is the Tonfa of the Light. Specifially, it locks the Jigen-Tou user in the current dimension like "a saw that lost it's ability to cut". *'''Youjutsu Punches: Since being Modified Tsukune uses a more powerful versions of his punches. His improvement can especially be seen when he unlocks his first seal. His speed smash (technique that attacks opponent with several punches) becomes more powerful since his body quoted from Touhou "Is that of a splendid Youjutsu User, Tsukune". He uses this more powerful version of speed smash on Kuyou. 'Holy Lock' *'First Seal': After training under Touhou Fuhai, Tsukune developed enough control over the Holy Lock to remotely release the first of its seals to access his vampire powers whenever he needs to do so. Tsukune appears to experience physical pain after overusing this however, as well as breifly and partially reverting to his Jet-Black Monster form. It can be assumed that there is more than one seal that Tsukune can release, however, this remains be unseen. Transformation *'Human Form:' Tsukune's human form was initially no more impressive than that of a regular human, dying easily against the Yōkai on several occasions and being saved by Moka's transfusions of Vampire blood. after being trained by Moka, Tsukune's human form has become far more powerful, to the point of taking on and defeating a group of armed gangsters so easily that he himself believed they were moving in slow motion *'Modified-human': After having his human body altered by Touhou Fuhai. Tsukune regains control of himself as a "modified-human". In this form, Tsukune's physical body and regular attacks become greatly enhanced and he gains the ability use youkai techniques, which his original body was unable to do. with the enhancements made to this form, Tsukune has been shown to fight admirably against the likes of Kuyou and Akua. he has gained enough basic knowledge of the Holy Lock at this point to remove its first seal and contollably access his Vampire powers. *'Vampire Form:' after an injection of Moka's blood, Tsukune can be revived from even fatal wounds and would assume the characteristics and related abilities of a Super-Vampire, but only temporarily. Another, albeit unintended, advantage to this transformation is that it keeps Tsukune's human nature from becoming public knowledge, as humans are significantly weaker than Tsukune is in this form. Naturally, this transfer is not without its drawbacks. When Moka injects her blood into Tsukune, her own strength is diminished by a lack of blood in her own body, but more importantly, Tsukune's body cannot handle the influx of vampiric blood without suffering any after-effects. Eventually, Moka's bite marks on his neck do not disappear, leaving Tsukune disoriented, as well as experiencing severe pain throughout his body. after several injections of Moka's blood, Tsukune, under extreme stress, managed to invoke the powers of a vampire on his own. After the final injection turned him into a ghoul and he was subsequently sealed by the Holy Lock, Tsukune has gained this form indefinitely. Initially he could only achieve this form under extreme stress and had little control over his actions during that time, though he has gradually overcome both of these issues through time and training. Tsukune has also gained enough knowledge of the Holy Lock to release at least the first of its seals to further access his powers, thus achieving this form. However, should he be in this form when the seal is released then he will instead begin assuming his ghoul form. In this state, his strength and speed are enhanced further, and he gains some of his ghoul markings. When he releases the seal, it has been mentioned that his energy is as sinister as Alucard's. *'Ghoul Form': The constant injections of Moka's blood into Tsukune's body finally went out of control. The result is his transformation into a Ghoul. In this state, black marks spread across his body from his bite marks, with his eyes becoming slitted. He is just as strong as a super-vampire and possesses faster regenerative powers. Even water, a vampire's greatest weakness, does not affect him. However, this transformation comes with a heavy price: Tsukune loses his human consciousness, and becomes a mindless, killing machine - bent on seeking blood. In contrast to his normal, pacifistic self, he expresses a pure, uncontrollable desire to kill, unable to distinguish friend from foe.(Evident when he "clipped" Kurumu's waist when she tried to protect him.) Fortunately, thanks to the arrival of the Headmaster, Tsukune is provided with a way to keep his ghoulish nature at bay. With the help of a "Holy Lock" worn around his wrist, it acts in a similar fashion to Moka's Rosario, sealing away his ghoul powers and personality. Wearing it prevents him from using his powers, and keeps his human consciousness and his humanity intact. However, the lock is not meant to fully seal away the ghoul personality, but to suppress it; Tsukune still carries its innate thirst for blood — more specifically, for Moka's — and is seen downing multiple bottles of water to control it. Even the sight of blood can make him momentarily lose control of himself and try to bite her. However, Tsukune manages to control his thirst and has not consumed any blood or harmed Moka. Eventually, Tsukune is able to access his powers at will, albeit temporarily. Doing so causes one of the many links on the lock to fracture. Additionally, whenever he finds himself near death, the vampiric blood in his body activates, causing all the links to break at the same time, reverting him back to his ghoul state. However, Tsukune's ghoulish nature can still be stopped with the support of a monster seal barrier spell. In the anime, Tsukune has not yet become either a ghoul or a vampire; he has, though, been given Moka's blood, causing his eyes to turn red. He was also able to move at much faster speeds than even Moka was able to, though he was a bit confused as to what had happened. In addition to the natural, regenerative properties given to him by the injection, he undergoes similar physical changes, such as brighter hair and red eyes containing slitted pupils, all of which are a super-vampire's signature traits. Unlike Moka, Tsukune does not develop another personality, keeping his consciousness intact, although he did initially have memory issues. Physically, he is as powerful as, if not more than, Moka and since he is human, water and other vampiric weaknesses do not affect him. As time went on, Tsukune learned how to control his yōkai power with Ruby, and the legendary whip Belmont, a magic canceller. Later, he began training on how to fight with Inner Moka, in which it is revealed that he lacks self-confidence in fighting, unless his friends are in danger. However, if Tsukune can't control his emotions and his anger, he will be transformed into a Ghoul. *'Jet Black Monster': Later, when Tsukune tries to gain power from getting injected by 109 needles by Touhou Fuhai to go and help get Moka back, he suddenly turns into a jet black monster, as Touhou Fuhai said, The thing that had been trapped by the lock was driven into a corner and came out, turning Tsukune into something other than a ghoul, something stronger and darker. This is due to the Shinso blood that he was injected with from Moka which is actually Akasha's Shinso blood that he inherited from her daughter and that, according to Touhou Fuhai, he can cause much chaos similar to what Alucard did 200 years ago. Category:Characters Category:Newspaper Club Members Category:Yōkai Academy students Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:S-Class Monsters Category:Ghouls Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Heros Category:TAWOG Characters Category:PPG Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:Crossover